


Brotherly Bonding

by treequeer



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sibling Incest, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treequeer/pseuds/treequeer
Summary: In another time and place, maybe Pickles and Seth could have gotten along. Pickles is 15, Seth is 17, and this is consensual. The year is 1993.





	

Pickles didn't consider himself all that bad. He just liked to relax, get high, have some alone time, and right now was the perfect time for that. His parents had gone out of town, leaving him in his older brothers care, and Seth was out doing whatever the fuck he did in his free time. So, Pickles lit a stick of incense, laid back on his bed, and lit up one of the joints he'd been keeping stashed for a day just like this. 

The sight of smoke spilling from his mouth was just as relaxing as the feeling the pot was giving him. He leaned over, turning on his music and relaxing more into the sheets as he puffed on the joint. Pickles closed his eyes, humming along to the sweet sound of Poison as the high started to loosen his limbs. His music was loud, and he was pretty much fully concentrated on it, the fingers on his free hand tapping along to the beat on his stomach. He felt hot, so he sat up, shimmying out of his jeans and tossing them aside before pulling off his shirt. He opened his eyes for a moment, looking down at himself and wiggling a little. Now he was just in his boxers, so he relaxed again, laying back on the bed and closing his eyes. 

Pickles chewed on his lip as he puffed on the joint, finishing it out and dropping it into an empty soda bottle. He sat up, opening his bedside drawer and pulling out a pack of cigarettes, plucking one out of the pack and lighting it. The music and the high was enough to make him lose himself, let his mind wander as he smoked. He wondered when Seth would be home, if he had enough time to.... Pickles was sure he'd be fine, now that he thought about it, letting his free hand trail up his stomach, to his chest, tweaking one of his nipples. His mind almost always went to his brother when he was like this, high and horny, the fantasy sneaking in from the depths of his brain. Seth and him getting high, or drinking, and then something happens where they're a little to close, their lips meeting, and then it gets blurry. 

In Pickles' mind it changed every time, sometimes it was gentle, sometimes it was rough, but Seth always ended up inside him. Pickles opened his eyes, noticing his hand shoved in his boxers, rubbing at his clit, already wet. His cigarette had gone out, the leftover ash on his bed. He tossed the butt of the cigarette in the bottle along with the end of the joint, his heart slamming in his chest as he really got to work at rubbing his clit, his eyes closing again as he concentrated on getting off, the image of him riding Seth, of his brother bending him over and fucking him running through his head. 

He knew he could be loud, but nobody was home, so Pickles decided to himself get into it, moaning out Seth's name and swearing. "Fuck, big bro..." he whined, arching his back and sliding a finger into himself, his free hand finding his chest again to yank and twist at his nipples. He didn't hear the door open downstairs, or the sound of Seth coming up the stairs. He just kept working, whining loudly, fingering himself and thinking about his brother inside him, the high making him get lost in the feeling. 

Seth was just about to knock on Pickles' door, make him share his weed that the older could smell as easy as anything, when he heard the sound of breathy moans coming from his little brothers room. He stopped dead in his tracks, pressing his ear to the door just to be sure. Yeah, that was definitely Pickles moaning. No way. Seth couldn't bring himself to back away from the door, instead just staying there, listening. 

Pickles was none the wiser, moaning loudly and pressing in another finger, imagining how it would feel if it really was Seth inside him. He knew it was fucked up, he knew it was wrong, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. "Fuck, Seth, harder...." he whined, squeezing his breast as he worked harder, trying desperately to bring himself to his edge. He was trying to work fast, make it so nobody would hear him. "Shit, yeah..."

Seth couldn't believe what he was hearing, something in him felt like it broke when he heard his name from Pickles' lips like that. It's like his body was on auto-pilot, opening the door so he could see what was happening. His mouth fell open at the sight, Pickles sprawled on his bed, touching himself, almost completely naked, and saying his name. "Holy shit..." he murmured, his eyes wide as he walked closer. Pickles' eyes flew open, his hands moving quickly from where they were to cover his chest as he looked up at his brother. "Oh, fuck, shit, I..." he murmured, his voice quiet, small.

Seth took this as his opportunity, his lips curling into a smirk as he looked down at his baby brother. "Hey li'l bro, lookin' damn good. Y'know, if you wanted somethin', you coulda told me a while ago..." he said, sitting on the edge of his brothers bed and running a hand up his thigh. "Keep goin'." 

Pickles whined at the feeling of Seth's hand on his thigh, his eyes wide as he moved one of his hands back to his chest, teasing one of his nipples as he pressed his hips forward. "Yeah? You wanna get in on the action instead of just watchin'?" he asked, chewing on his lip as he looked his brother in the eye. The response to this was Seth standing up, tugging off his shirt and kicking off his jeans before settling in over Pickles. Seth leaned in, his movement almost tentative, as he pressed a kiss to the others lips, disbelief in the whole situation in his stomach. Pickles couldn't help but whine and moan against his brothers lips, arching up against him and grinding their hips together. 

The feeling of Pickles kissing him back and grinding against him had Seth fully hard as he slid his hands over his brothers body. He moved his hands to grope at Pickles' tits, pinching his nipples as he flicked his tongue against the others lips. Pickles gasped, parting his lips and scratching his short nails over Seth's back. This was so good, feeling how hard Seth was, how eagerly he was responding to everything, and Pickles just wanted more. He slid his hands lower, tugging on Seth's boxers, trying to get them off. Seth broke the kiss, smirking down at the other and licking his lips. He shifted back on his knees, wiggling out of his boxers before pulling on Pickles'. The younger man lifted his lips, letting Seth strip him of his boxers and expose him fully. 

Pickles wiggled his hips as he looked up at his brother, batting his eyelashes and moving a hand between his legs to rub at his clit, trying to entice Seth. All of this was so wrong, but he couldn't bring himself to care. The way Seth's eyes followed his hand down between his legs before looking back into his eyes made Pickles shiver. Pickles let his eyes wander, from Seth's face, down his torso, to his cock. His brother was hard, seemed as eager as Pickles was, and more than anything Pickles wanted the other inside him, right now. 

"Big bro, do you wanna fuck me?" he hummed, looking back up at Seth's face as he spread his legs a little wider. Seth nodded, shifting to run his hands over Pickles' thighs, grind himself against the others dripping pussy, just teasing him for now. Pickles groaned, his hands moving to grip onto Seth's shoulders, his heart hammering in his chest from the anticipation. Seth shifted just enough then, the head of his cock sliding inside of his little brother. 

Seth groaned low in his throat at the feeling, leaning to tuck his face into Pickles' neck as he slowly started to rock his hips. "Shit, li'l bro, how long you been wantin' this, huh?" he murmured, pressing kisses and nipping at the others soft skin. "Couldn'ta just fuckin' told me? We coulda been doin' this years ago..." Every movement of his hips had him deeper inside of Pickles, the wet heat engulfing his cock and making him want even more. 

"So fuckin' long, didn't think you'd go for it, shit..." Pickles whined, his response breathy as his rocked his hips up against Seth. "Feels so damn good havin' you inside me, fuck, please, harder..." he moaned, holding onto the other and tilting his head back. His eyes were squeezed shut as he let himself enjoy the feeling, finally able to have what he'd wanted for so long. Seth was quick to respond, his movements getting faster, harder, eager to please his little brother, give him what he wanted. 

Pickles really couldn't get enough, his nails digging into Seth's back as the other fucked him, feeling his orgasm approaching fast. "Fuck, big bro, I'm gonna cum, I'm gettin' real damn close, don't stop...!" he gasped, clinging onto his brother with everything he had. Seth only moved harder, eager to make his little brother cum. He wedged a hand between them, rubbing at Pickles' clit, getting towards his edge himself as he tried to make Pickles cum first. 

Seth's efforts were enough to push Pickles over the edge, his eyes going wide and his back arching as he came around Seth's cock, his nails digging in hard to the others back. "Fuck yes, big bro!" he cried, squeezing around his brothers cock with his orgasm. The feeling made Seth groan, his own orgasm hitting him hard as he pushed deep into Pickles, clinging onto the younger teen. "Shit, Pickles!" he groaned lowly, holding onto the other tightly as he filled him up. 

The moments after they both came and they were coming down from orgasm felt like a different world for both of them, the air in the room smelled like sex and smoke and sweetness from the incense. Pickles was panting, clinging onto Seth as he felt his brothers cum inside him. "Holy fuck..." he murmured, not wanting to let go, afraid Seth would just get up and leave. "Yeah, holy fuck..." Seth responded, shifting to pull out of Pickles and lay next to him on the bed, panting and trying to catch his breath. 

Seth looked over at his little brother, moving to stroke through Pickles' hair. Pickles turned on his side, pressing himself against his brother and kissing at his chest. "Hey, don't go, please, okay?" he murmured, chewing on his lip. "You're not gonna like, tell anyone right, about this?" he added, his tone a little nervous, his anxiety setting in and making him scared. Seth shook his head, continuing to pet through the others hair and wrapping his other arm around his younger brother. "Nah, 'm not gonna tell anyone, and we can figure out the resta whatever the fuck this is later. I'm fuckin' tired right now, so let's nap, okay?" he said, pulling the other flush against him and nuzzling into his hair. 

Pickles let himself relax, nodding a little into the others chest and closing his eyes. "Yeah, yeah okay, sounds good..." he replied, wrapping his arms around Seth and yawning, feeling the high and exercise set in. He was tired, and sleep sounded good, so he let himself drift away, curled away and feeling safe in his older brothers arms.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my fucked up incest fic! hope you liked it, i just got tired of seeing nothing but noncon content for this pairing so here's my contribution to the fandom. probably gonna write more of these two at some point, but heres something for now


End file.
